


Queens of Hell, Mandzo and Lukita

by chyouchyou07



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatia NT, Croatian National Football Team, Fanvids, Gen, sweet sassy badasses mandzo and lukita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyouchyou07/pseuds/chyouchyou07
Summary: I was brought up as a southern belleI grew into the queen from hellYou were just a little stowawayThat stabbed her way to save herself





	Queens of Hell, Mandzo and Lukita

 

_First one up was a preachers son_

 

_Last one down was an Englishman_

 

_I'm in bed with his bow tie on_

 

_All dressed up for a hit and run_

**Author's Note:**

> In the very first I wanted to make them look like Thelma & Louise but it turned out like Harley Quin and Poison Ivy.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> \--  
> [https://chyouchyou07.tumblr.com](https://chyouchyou07.tumblr.com/)  
> \--


End file.
